Vortimus Ainstein
Vortimus Ainstein is one of the Trinity Members of the Cult of Obsidian and the uncle of Asta Iorana. He is the current head of the Ainstein family and is one of the antagonists of Shardsverse. He is known as the Devourer of Magic due to his ability to absorb magical attacks that are sent at him. History Vortimus was born the second son of the Ainstein Family and the younger brother of Asta's father. He went to Illias Academy as opposed to his brother who went to Lexida. During the war between Skywatch and the Church of Aurba, Vortimus was one of the soldiers who sided with the Church of Aurba if nothing more than to maintain his standing in society. After the war, Vortimus returned to the Ainstein Estate with his tail between his legs. Sometime later, he was approached by Taran Estus who easily defeated him and Vortimus pledged his loyalty to Taran after the man promised him more power. With that Vortimus joined the Cult of Obsidian and shortly after, he murdered his brother and his wife. Practicing human supremacy, Vortimus banished Asta due to her Fae heritage and began to use his political influence to manipulate Etherian Politics as well as the Mage's Association. However, his efforts there were thwarted when the Neo Skywatch overthrew the Old Council and instilled a new one in its place. Nevertheless. Vortimus still holds power within Etheria as one of its most powerful political leaders with the backing of various humans in various nations. Appearance Vortimus is a tall man with extremely pale skin. He has shoulder-length white hair and wears black robes. His eyes are golden and is often covered by a gold mask with a crown of five horns. Vortimus is always seen holding a staff. Another distinct feature of Vortimus is the fact that he always has an air of superiority around him. Personality Vortimus is arrogant, cruel, deceitful, and selfish. Vortimus will do anything to achieve his goals no matter how many people have to die in the pursuit of those goals. This is best seen when Vortimus slaughters his brother's supporters and then torturing and murdering him and his brother's wife just to gain the position of the head of the Ainstein Family. He uses this position to torment all nonhumans within the country of Aurba and subtly manipulates the other nobility and higher-ups. In public, Vortimus maintains an image of kind and wise mage which people look up to. People call him an understanding man who knows the problems of the human race. Vortimus is also a human supremacist and is extremely racist against the other races such as Elves, Fae, Dragonborn, and Orcs. It is this image coupled with his beliefs that has gained him the support of his followers. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Date of Birth: November 5, 1974 * Zodiac/Horoscope: **'Etheria': Diamond Birthplace: Aurba Weight: 180 lbs Height: 6'8 Likes: Humans, Power, Money, Domination over non-humans Dislikes: Non-humans, people who disobey his will Eye Color: Gold Hair Color: White Hobbies: Tormenting the Non-Humans using the legal system Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Cult of Obsidian Themes: Combat Parameter Gauge Base Primal Transcendence Combat Statistics Tier: 5-A | 2-C with Primal Transcendence Name: Vortimus Ainstein, The Devourer of Magic Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Late 30's to Early 40's Classification: Mage, Member of the Aurban Parliament, Member of the Mage Association Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Was able to regrow his arm after it was severed), Aura, Magic, Forcefield Creation, Flight (Uses mana jets to keep himself afloat in the air), Absorption (Vortimus can use Consumption Magic which allows him to absorb the mana from any and all magical attacks and add it to his own reserves. This makes spells useless against him. Vortimus can also absorb magic from others through physical contact as seen when he drained an elven combat mage of their mana until they shriveled up and died.), Elementalism (Of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Ice, and Darkness.), Attack Reflection (Can detect magical attacks with his staff. Was able to deflect the Karma Flames of the Erodan Family.), Pain Manipulation via the Pinhead Spell (Can inflict extreme levels of pain that he can elevate and decrease at will. The pain is feeds off the mana reserves of the victim so beings with larger mana pools feel more pain.), Statistics Amplification via Consumption Magic (All magic he absorbs makes him stronger.), Social Influencing (Is an extremely charismatic and adept orator that is able to move the masses with his speech. His influence allowed him to place pressure on Lexida Academy as well as direct the passing of several laws detrimental to non-human species that reside in Etheria.), Statistics Reduction (Can make people weaker by feeding off their magic.), Durability Negation (Due to the nature of his consumption magic, Vortimus does not need to physically harm you in order to kill you.), Acid Manipulation (Can create acid storms that can eat away even at the souls of others.), Regeneration Negation (Up to Low Godly; His Acid Storm Spell creates acid rains that destroys the souls of whoever it hits.), Damage Transferal (Using the Bond Link Ritual, Vortimus can inflict injuries on himself that appear on his opponent's body.), Pseudo Black Hole Manipulation via Gula Arcana (Vortimus can create pseudo-black holes that absorb all matter, energy, and magic within a certain range. Typically used for mass absorption but has the capacity to eat an entire planet if left out for too long.), Gravity Manipulation, Avatar Creation (Extremely powerful mages can create battle avatars to aid them in combat.), Necromancy, Status Effect Inducement with the Sanguinaria Spell (Can blind others by making their eyes bleed), Paralysis Inducement, Non-Physical Interaction, Astral Projection, Primal Transcendence |-|Primal Transcended= All powers enhanced 100 times |-|Resistances= Darkness Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Like Nyx, Vortimus was completely unaffected by Yoshino's Thirteen Magic.), Power Absorption (His Consumption Magic was able to overpower and consume the Thief Magic of Zelrin.), Power Mimicry (His Consumption Magic was considered to be unlearnable to wielders of the Eyes of Umbra.), Gravity Manipulation, [Mind Manipulation (Withstood Illia Merravine's mental attack though she wasn't using Primal Magic Apocrypha.), Durability Negation (Was completely unharmed by Isabella Erodan's Hyper Dense Nova Impact.), Regeneration Nullification (Was able to completely heal and regrow his arm even after Cassandra Erodan severed it with her Positive Zone Flame: Estus) Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Should be comparable to Nyx Kagami, a fellow Trinity Member. Is capable of giving Auralia a tough battle before she ultimately forced him to retreat due to his lack of close quarter skills. Vortimus can also defeat the most powerful Divine Tier Beasts in this state and is classified as a Divine Level Threat.)| Low Multiverse Level (In his Primal Transcended Form, he is capable of battling Oz in his Primal Transcendence. Is able to damage Magnus's human avatar before the Archmage defeated him. Vortimus also killed and defeated Seretaro, the Etherian God of Magic after severely damaging his realm. Comparable to Nyx Kagami) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | Star Class Durability: Planet Level | Star Level Stamina: High Range: Extended Melee Range | A few thousand meters with spells and attacks Standard Equipment: Vortimus's staff Intelligence: Vortimus is an extremely intelligent individual, knowing the ins and outs of Etherian law, allowing him to manipulate it to serve him and the interests of the Cult of Obsidian. This makes him one of the most dangerous foes in the series as he has the backing of the law. In addition, Vortimus knows many spells and is considered a mage of great renown. Weaknesses: Vortimus lacks close quarters skills. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Primal Transcendence An elevated state of being that can only be obtained by powerful mages. Transcendence allows them to "transcend" their limits bolstering their magical and physical powers, boosting their strength, speed, and defense up to twenty times the norm. This allows mages to fight on par with beings much stronger than they are. Vortimus has a mutated version of Transcendence known as Primal Transcendence which boosts his power more than a normal Transcendence. Key: Base Vortimus | Primal Transcended Vortimus Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Mages Category:Politicians Category:Antagonists Category:Cultists Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Necromancers Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Staff Users Category:Tier 2